Ghift Brattern
"Thank you very much, ni-san!" — Ghift Ghift Brattern (ギフト・ブラッテルン, gifuto buraterun) is a character from Summon Night 5. Personality Ghift is very competitive as a child, he also respects his older brother very much and is very proud for being related to him. During his childhood, he genuinely believed that his family was striving to do something good, and his behavior was ecactly the same of a hero fighting for peace, getting angry at those that got on his way like they were the villans. However, in adulthood, it seems he fully accepted that what he is trying to do is plain evil, so he acts more like a regular villain, laughing loudly like a maniac every time his plans are a success and doing a deformed angry face when he fails. Background Ghift grow up by the side of his older brother Erst - a very talented Summoner. His brother was a hero for him and he was always trying to grab his attention. He naturally became rivals with the main character who also admired Erst. They would compete many times, especially during Swordplay traying with wood swords, but Ghift would always fall defeated before the protagonist's outstandingtalent. Ghift was striving to become someone admirable that his brother would approve, but not a Summoner. He decided that he should not try to imitate his brother and be his own person. To accomplish this, he strove to follow his family path and began to study their old and forgotten techniques, in which he finally found something that he was talented at, something that only he could do. He made a test with his new knowledge in a forest near his village and ended up Summoning Nether Beasts. Being of a very young age, he was still too weak to control those creatures, resulting in them running out of control and causing a incident where his brother and his childhood friend would get involved. Erst got infected by the Nether beast while his friend nearly died by falling directly in the Netherworld if wasen't for a contract formed with a mysterious creature. Ghift eventually was met by the remaining members of the Colorless Faction and was welcomed by them to follow their ideals. He firmly believe, that soon enough, forces from other world would come to invade Lyndbaum, and now that they don't have the old summon techniques to force strong creatures to help them, humanity would be totally extinct this time. For this reason, he decides to bet on his technique to create a power strong enough to defend his home planet. Development After many years, Ghift goes to Savorle City to make a deal with the Crimson Chain and ask them to help with his research by providing him with materials, test subjects and a place to use as a laboratory. In exchange we would give part of his research results to them, thus making their fighting capabilities much higher. During this period, he found the protagonist's Cross walking aimlessly in the middle of a festival. He tried to help, only to reveal that their were in opposite sides soon after, meaning it was just an act to make his rivals be in their most prepared state so he could show he could overcome them now. However, his new powers proved useless before their team play, but he had noticed the cross doubts, so he decided to use this to his advantage. Through their following battles, he demostrated how the Nether Beasts could possess other people's bodies and made so it would look like the same would occur with the protagonist's cross. Trying to save the main character, the cross called for Ghift's help but ended up being deceived and infected by a Nether creature. However, the cross was saved thanks to a mysterious light that was released during during a strong resonance of faith between the two, completely erasing the creature inside the Cross. Ghift's follow plans were all ruined by this same light ability and he entered in despair, by using this opportunity, the Eucross was finally able to capture him. Some time later, Ghift was busted out of prison by his a entity known as Erst, now fused with his Cross Gaudi and nearly possessed by the Nether. Erst was sure that the Eucross would not give a death sentence, so he captured Ghift to interrogate how many others were able to use the Nether Summons. Upon discovering only Ghift was capable, he was about to kill him, but a group of killers from the Crimson Chain interrupted him. This was already enough to make Ghift mad but it was only when he saw his brother covering for the protagonist that Ghift fell in total despair and madness. He infected himself with the Nether and used its properties to fuse with his brother and Gaudi, becoming a single entity known as Bratern's Legacy. His powers got tremendously stronger and he summoned so many Nether Beasts that they were enough to form a structure in the sky that looked as big as the moon. The main party used the ability of the Thousand Eyes Dragon to travel to the moon and the final battle began. During his final moments, Brattern created a body that looked like Ghift so he could do final rematch against the protagonist in a sword duel in which both should have being defeated if it wasen't for the fact that Ghift had been using the same Toy Sword made of wood that they used in their training when they were children. Ghift finally died satisfied that his whole life was indeed worth to spent entirely trying to overcome the main character. Ending During the Karma ending, Ghift manage to fuse himself to the gate used to summon Nether Beasts, what makes his defeat impossible since Nether creatures would be unlimitedly released from his body. To stop him the protagonist decides to use a little fragment that remained inside the cross so they could obtain a certain level of control over Nether creatures. They combine this power with the pufification light while the main protagonist embrances with Ghift to stop him from moving. By doing this, the two get crystalized inside the remaining Nether creatures released from Ghift's body, becoming a giant crystal from, where the two fall into a deep sleep. Years later, Ruelly goes to visit her beloved Senior and rejoins with the Cross that was still alive. They had been transfered next to the Almines Tree to cure the Nether infection. However, the process could take years or centuries and all they could do was to wait. Trivia *Ghift use a similar symbol used by the Eucross in his attire, but the colors that would represent each different worlds are erased. This could be to represent the Colorless Faction, it could also be to represent how his summons don't come from any of those worlds; or it could be simply him mocking his enemy organization. *During the Opening animation, Ghift and Erst appear side-by-side, like they were meant to be allies. It is unknown if this was in the original plans for the game's plot, or if it was merely a misunderstanding made by Ufotable. Gallery SN5-Ghift.jpg|Ghift - child version SN5-Ghift2.jpg|Child Ghift concept art SN5-Ghift4.jpg|Ghift full body art SN5-Ghift6.jpg|Ghift being possessed by Nether beasts SN5-Ghift7.jpg|Ghift completely possessed SN5-Ghift5.jpg|Brattern's Legacy SN5-Ghift8.jpg|Karma ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character